Donnie Ass
Apperance Donnie is a massive human being. He stands at 6'5 and over two hundred pounds of muscle. He has spent his whole life training, thus his body is covered in scars and burns from constant battle. One of his prominant scars is the three lines that come down his left eye. These scars came from electrical burns from Keyome Tasanagi's lightning abilities. After being struck by The Bolt of The Magus, Donnie's physical appearance generally remained the same. He has brown hair, his eye color changing to a bright golden-yellow hue. Gallery Behavior/Personality Donnie used to be a very hard individual to get along with. He had few friends but after being struck by The Bolt of The Magus things began to change. His mind had been given the knowledge of all The Magus' before him, thus bringing Donnie into a strong sense of understanding and wisdom. From that point on, Donnie had become nicer and more of a comical person. He liked to crack a joke every now and then. Donnie even goes as far as to create situations where he has to work with others. So much knowledge had been given to him that he looks to extend it out to the world. Deep down, Donnie looks to do well and redeem himself for how dark he had been before the bolt hit him. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Yun Corp executive Rank: CEO The creation of Yun Corp came after Donnie had been struck by The Bolt of The Magus. With the wisdom of thousands of years at his disposal, Donnie created a small company based around technology and bio-enhancements. The company quickly skyrocketed with advancements in bio-technology, creating cures for diseases and even created strands of virus' that could plague the world. Yun Corp supplies weaponry for PMC organization and government organizations. The company is worldwide, giving supplies and technology to anyone who has the dollar to buy them. 'Fighting Style' #'Brazilian jiu-jitsu' (/dʒuːˈdʒɪtsuː/; Portuguese: ˈʒitsu, ˈʒitsu, dʒiˈtsu) ('BJJ, or Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu) is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Helio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge onto their family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. Since its inception in 1914, its parent art of Judo was separated from older systems of Japanese ju-jitsu by an important difference that was passed on to Brazilian jiu-jitsu: it is not solely a martial art: it is also a sport; a method for promoting physical fitness and building character in young people; and, ultimately, a way (Do) of life. #'Wrestling' is a form of combat sport involving grappling type techniques such as clinch fighting, throws and takedowns, joint locks, pins and other grappling holds. A wrestling bout is a physical competition, between two (occasionally more) competitors or sparring partners, who attempt to gain and maintain a superior position. There are a wide range of styles with varying rules with both traditional historic and modern styles. Wrestling techniques have been incorporated into other martial arts as well as military hand-to-hand combat systems. Greco-Roman is an international discipline and an Olympic sport. In Greco-Roman style, it is forbidden to hold the opponent below the belt, to make trips, and to actively use the legs in the execution of any action. Recent rule changes in Greco-Roman increase opportunities for and place greater emphasis on explosive, 'high amplitude' throws. Pinning one's opponent to the mat is one way of winning. One of the most well known Greco-Roman wrestlers is Alexander Karelin from Russia. Freestyle wrestling is an international discipline and an Olympic sport, for both men and women. This style allows the use of the wrestler's or his opponent's legs in offense and defense. Freestyle wrestling has its origins in catch-as-catch-can wrestling and the prime victory condition in this style involves the wrestler winning by throwing and pinning his opponent on the mat. American high school and college wrestling is conducted under different rules and is termed scholastic and collegiate wrestling. Outside the U.S., one can find professional wrestlers who compete by the rules of freestyle wrestling. FILA Grappling is a wrestling style that consists of controlling the opponent without using striking and also includes the use of submission holds. It is also referred to as “submission grappling.” It starts from a standing position or on the ground after a throw, and the goal is to make the opponent submit via the use of immobilization techniques such as locks. Grappling, differing from the FILA definition, plays an important role in the practice of Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) and can be used as a self-defence technique. It brings together techniques from Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Freestyle Wrestling, American Folk Wrestling (catch-as-catch-can), sambo, and judo. Grapplers wear shorts and a tight shirt (No-Gi) or kimonos (Gi). Combat grappling is a form of safe amateur Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) that incorporates techniques from most existing Martial Arts systems, creating a unique fighting environment that alternatively takes the fight from standing to ground positions. Combat grappling matches are either won by grappling holds such as joint locks and chokes, or by striking and kicking techniques. Combat grappling also intends to be a realistic form of self-defense covering all aspects of standing and ground fighting, thus making it perfect and safe to use for military, police, and security training. # Muay Thai (Thai:มวยไทย, RTGS: Muai Thai, IPA: tʰāj) is a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight weapons" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient. Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts. The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. # Judo (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). # Kickboxing '(in Japanese キックボクシング kikkubokushingu) is a group of martial arts and stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from Karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing.12 Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport. # '''Boxing '(pugilism, prize fighting, the sweet science or in Greek pygmachia) is a martial art and combat sport in which two people engage in a contest of strength, reflexes, and endurance by throwing punches with gloved hands. 'Powers and Abilities ' ' DonnieDoom 16.jpg ' ' DonnieDoom 12.jpg DonnieDoom 11.jpg DonnieDoom 08.jpg DonnieDoom 04.jpg DonnieDoom 35.jpg DonnieDoom 02.jpg DonnieDoom 10.jpg ' *Devine Empowerment: Given powers by a dying Magus, Donnie Yun was granted the magic of The Magus which allowed him to transform and make use of powerful magical abilities. *Superhuman Strength: The Magus has the strength of a demigod, thus making him as strong (at the very least) to demigods like Perseus, Heracles e.t.c. Donnie can lift cars with ease, crush guns, and knock over superhuman enemies with little effort. In battle Donnie has been able to shatter diamond skin with ease and rip through high level titanium alloys. *Superhuman Durability: He has the strength of a demigod which also means his durability is at the level of demigods as he has not shown any physical weakness. Bullets have no effect on Donnie, knives conventional weaponry does nothing to his physical body as well. Only the most powerful of superhumans can topple him. *Superhuman Speed: The Magus is able to travel like lightning itself which means that Donnie can fly through the sky at multi-mach speeds upper limits are still unknown though. *Magic: Donnie became the Keeper of Magic and the Living Weather. He can control Weather and can use various spells and enchantments. Depending on the potency of the spell/enchantment, Donnie can become weaker at the use of the magic. *Ancestral Intelligence: Because of The Bolt of Magus being passed down through the beginning of time, Donnie is able to learn and use the experience and intelligence of the men that came before him. He is even able to remember the history of ancient beings like Thor and even as far as the Original Magus himself. This is able to give Donnie a vast knowledge of battle and a wise brilliant leader. *Keeper of Magic: Donnie is the Mystic Master of Earth; he possesses vast mastery of the mystic arts, which he uses to defend his reality from otherworldly threats. For years, Donnie has been using his knowledge to defend Earth after leaving Kasaihana City. The realms of what Donnie knows has yet to be seen. *Weather Manipulation: The Magus had developed the ability to control the effects of weather and atmospheric control as a way to defend and fight without the use of spells and enchantments. A weakness of magic is the cost it takes to create the spells or enchantments. Throughout the history of time, The Magus has expanded the control of weather to create and control any form of weather at any point in time. Even able to create extreme weather phenomena in places it seems unnatural to occur. This is due to the control of the atmosphere, able to change parcel counts and even moisture in the air. *Divine Sources: Donnie can channel the extra-dimensional energy of mystical and non-mystical beings in multiple dimensions (known as Principalities) to empower his spells. This can take the form of standard spells ("Crimson Bands of Cyttorak") or just stating what he wants to occur and channeling some being to make it happen. It is unknown at this time what debt, if any, he incurs by invoking the powers that be. There is no strict quid pro quo (as the simple acknowledgement and invoking of the entity increases the entity's own powers, inexplicably), though some entities will feel he is obliged to heed their call when they need help in their conflicts. This ability to be a conduit to multiversal power sources has given rise to the phrase "Donnie Yun is as powerful as the god he invokes." Weaknesses *Incantations and Gestures Dependency: Donnie depends on spoken incantations, mystical gesturing, and his arcane artifacts in his duties; likely these can be counted as weaknesses. Donnie has been incapacitated various times by being gagged and bound, preventing him from uttering arcane invocations or performing mystic gestures. '''Weapon of Choice ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ Category:Generation 1 Category:The Yun Family Category:Sci-Fi Category:RPC Category:The Sorcerer Donnie Yun Category:The Pallas' RPC Category:Magic